1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a manufacturing process for a multiphase electric machine with overlapping phase conductors and at least one slotted soft magnetic body which is composed of segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conductor design of a multiphase machine with non-salient poles the phase conductors intersect in the winding overhangs which significantly complicates their manufacture in comparison to single-phase or concentrated windings. A high space factor in the grooves and short connecting paths in the winding overhangs are essential conditions for the increase of power density and efficiency of electric machines.
German Patent No. 2,033,906 describes a process where the overlapping conductor lanes are wound around the teeth which are temporarily fixed in their final position by a device, thereby permitting the insertion of the conductors at the motor with internal rotor through an enlarged opening on the bottom of the groove, because the yoke is pressed on only thereafter.
From German Patent 2,033,235 a process is known in which soft magnetic segments are radially inserted into a multiphase two-layer winding wherein the flexible wire-wound coils must be ductile during assembly and stability of the construction is ensured by sealing with an insulating compound. Short paths for the electric and magnetic flow are not attainable in this process. Further, the insertion of the segments requires a high degree of skill and, therefore, is costly to automate.
The invention is based on the objective to advance the development of a process for the manufacture of a multiphase electric machine wherein the conductor lanes overlap in the winding overhangs in such a manner that a high space factor and short conductor lengths in the grooves and winding overhangs, as well as good utilization of material and simple recoverability of the raw materials used is achieved in a few well automated steps.